An increasing number of mobile devices, such as cell phones and pocket PCs, are giving users the ability to read and edit documents. However, the ability to read and edit these documents is constrained by the limited screen size available on the mobile device. Furthermore, downloading a large document that may include graphs, images, embedded audio and/or video is a challenge. Not only may it take a long time to download a large document but the download may also be constrained by the storage limitations of the mobile device.